I Was Afraid of Spiders Once
by Speedy the Speedster
Summary: In the midst of a conflict between the Avengers, Tony Stark recruited two teens to help stop what ever Steve Rodgers was planning to do. One was Peter Parker, a boy with spider like abilities, and Danielle Smith a girl who survived what was supposed to be an accident that was bound to leave her living off life support.


Six Months Ago

Outside it was pouring rain and Danielle could barely hear her alarm signaling it was 6:00 and time for her to get up. On days like this it was hard for her to wake up. Dark skies and the pitter patter of a storm where enough to make her fake sick to stay home and keep sleeping, but finally, after a long cognitive battle she reached her arm out from under her pillow and smacked her clock to turn off the annoying beeping sound.

Groggily she dragged herself off the bed, wincing at the wave of cold not being under covers exposed her to. She had an hour and a half before school had started which gave her half an hour to get ready and an hour to get to school on time with all of the heavy traffic in the Seattle area. She rubbed her mossy hazel eyes and splashed some cold water on her face before brushing her teeth and heading out the door wearing her favorite grey blouse and soft blue jeans. She slid on her worn and scuffed ruby red rain boots and her favorite knitted jumper over her top. With a quick sling of her backpack over her shoulder and the grabbing of an umbrella she was off to school, or rather hell as she liked to call it.

Walking to the bus stop through the heavy rain was a difficult task. It was causing her curly mouse brown locks to frizz up and become abnormally puffy. The downpour was causing her vision to be obscured and the puddles constantly tested her balance. _God_ , she thought, _why does school have to be so far away and why do I have to walk to the bus in the damn rain_. She shook her head and pressed the button to cross the street. The light wouldn't become the little walking guy and she was growing impatient from her time standing, unmoving in the dreary weather. Ah fuck it she thought as she looked both ways and ran across the street. Out of nowhere headlights shined and something collided with Danielle. The air was knocked out of her and she felt a painful snapping in her chest as she flew backwards with her head slamming against the asphalt.

"Shit, I need to get out of here." was the last thing she heard before blacking out and entering a comatose state was. The engine of the assailant car roared to life and it sped away leaving Dani on the street with rain soaking her limp frame.

* * *

Peter Parker got bit by a radioactive spider. It's as simple as that. A field trip to a laboratory and a wrong turn while separated from the group got him ensnared in this mess like a fly in a web. When he was trying to find the rest of his peers he wandered into an off limits lab, and of course Peter being Peter, was curious as to what was in there. Caution signs where like an invitation to the high school student. Sure he was a good kid, but he was also one that had a thirst for knowledge. The room was lit up by black light causing the white string looking substance to glow purple. Peter scanned the room, his eyes taking in anything that peaked his interest. Across the lab there was a glass tank for fish, but there weren't fish in there, he actually had no clue what was inhabiting it so he decided to take a closer look.

Navigating through the maze of what he assumed to be sticky yarn, he approached the habitat. He was amazed when he saw what appeared to be hundreds of small spiders. Their bodies shined like polished obsidian and their long legs had sharp barbs along them. What was most interesting were the gleaming fangs the arachnids possessed. They weren't like any spider Peter had ever seen. He pulled out his camera and focused to snap a picture. As soon as the flash turned on, unbeknownst to Peter a spider from the rafters above descended down onto his collar and into his shirt. He looked around after the shutter clicked and hurrily navigated his way out of the laboratory to find the rest of the group. He felt an itch on his back and scratched at it and then felt a pinch. He disregarded it and caught up with the other students. He didn't know that the spider venom was fusing with his system in fact he didn't even know that a spider had bit him. From that day forward Peter Parker's life would never be the same again.

* * *

/ _Okay so that was it for chapter one, next will be only Peter's POV and after that it will go back to both. After this I am switching to first person and I'd just like to say that I am using Tom Holland as Spider-Man so I'm winging the story a bit. I'm trying not to make Dani a Marry Sue. Let me know in reviews what you like and don't like. Happy reading!_


End file.
